rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Senri
Akane Senri '(千里 朱音, ''Senri Akane) is one of the heroines in Rewrite and Harvest Festa! Kotarou meets her when he's investigating the Occult Club. Despite being highly skeptical, she's the President of the Occult Club. Her leitmotif is Anthurium ''(アンスリウム, ''Ansuriumu). Personality Akane is known as the "School Witch" due to the way in which her desires and grudges become realities. Over time, Kotarou learns that this is mostly because of her political connections and due to her being rich. Akane is introverted and avoidant of crowds, to the point of being teased for being a shut-in in many occasions. She seems to be the coldest and more distant member of the Occult Club, mostly just addressing Kotarou instead of any of the other heroines. Quick to come up with an explanation to any supernatural phenomena, she's clearly pretty skeptical and cynical, often mocking Kotarou and those in the group who fall for obviously fake leads. She seems to have a lot of technical skill when it comes to computers, and is an avid gamer. Appearance She has flaxen hair, and amber eyes. A side of her hair is tied with a black ribbon. At school, she wears a normal school outfit consisting of a light pink dress with red trim and red ribbons on her arms and neck. When outside of school she usually wears a black dress. She occasionally wears a black hood with a red brooch, the outfit of a Gaia member. As a child, she wears a blue-black plaid jumper with a ruffled skirt, paired with white collared shirt with gray trim. In addition, she wears white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair is the same as it is at present. Synopsis Past Akane Senri was an orphan who lived in the Enishi House, an orphanage funded by Martel. By the time Kotarou meets her, she's approximately ten years old, but she still hasn't learned to talk. Akane would occasionally sneak away from the orphanage, leaving Kotarou to find her. On one of this occasions, she snuck out and entered the forest where Gaia and Guardian were battling. Scared, she climbed a tall tree, and was about to fall when Kotarou caught her in the air while fighting off a hound familiar. Kotarou tried to escape her from the forest until he encountered the Key, whom he recognized as an enemy, and tried to attack her. Later, a young druid found Kotarou, who was on the brink of death at the time, while Akane, although unconscious at that time, remained safe. She was later taken in to Gaia under Sakura Kashima's care, and became the one to receive the transcription of the Holy Women's memories. Common Route Kotarou meets Akane as he searches for the Occult Club. He might have caught her attention when he forces her door open along with Kotori, and leaves a note on her desk. After that, she leaves a questionnaire for Kotarou to fill in, and toys with him using different clues and notes (including finding a statue of a certain fried chicken chain) until he reaches the club room again. After talking for a while, Akane decides that if he can prove the existence of the supernatural, he'll defeat her (and be rewarded by being allowed to rub her chest). She becomes frustrated whenever Kotarou brings a new addition to the Club, but then allows him to do as he pleases, focusing more on playing video games and covering up after them than on actually providing leads or helping them investigate. Akane rarely goes out of the club room, and they even speculate that she sleeps there, which made her mysterious to all her peers. This gets to the point where they ask her about it, and after vehemently denying being a shut-in, she deliberately has all of them follow her to her "house", which turns out to be a net cafe. Of course, this was only a ruse, and she appears before them to tell them to not be nosy about her business. Despite not being physically fit and complaining a lot along the way, Akane did go into the forest twice with the Club. In the second occasion, they encounter the leaf dragon. After that, Shizuru and Lucia have a confrontation with Chihaya and Akane. Akane Route After the events in the forest, Akane sends Kotarou a message telling him to proceed to the clubroom, and though he has a lot of questions for her, she tells him that she will not answer any of them and that he should just go back to his normal life. Kotarou refuses, becoming heartbroken by the fact that the Occult Club'' and its members will never return to how it was before. Akane consoles Kotarou and decides to admit him into Gaia as her bodyguard. Kotarou attends with her at the meeting with Suzaki and his Board of Directors, where they have decide to test Kotarou by having him fight against Suzaki's bodyguard, Takasago. After Kotarou defeats Takasago, Akane begins fulfilling her work as a Holy Woman candidate by meeting people who come to visit her. Her meetings last an extremely long time and are really disorganized to the point where Kotarou has to come in to break it up. The two head back to the club room where Akane learns that the ghost that Kotarou has been seeing is actually the Key. She decides to teach him about familiars and how to use them, but, after controlling a doll-familiar, she passes out. She immerses herself further in work while Kotarou begin to search for the Key. When she receives a contact from Kotarou that he has encountered the Key and has lured it to the forest, she sends him some familiars to assist him in capturing it. One of said familiar carries a neurotoxin designed to immobilize the Key. After Kotarou secures the Key, he comes upon an injured Takasago, then eventually engages him in battle. Takasago would have killed Kotarou if not for Akane using her scout-bird to swipe away his weapon. The bird later flies up and is destroyed by an unknown hunter. Akane sends another ''leaf-bird ''to replace the ''scout-bird ''that was destroyed. It wakes up Kotarou after he passed out and leads him into the woods, where he encountered Shimako accompanied by 12 wolf-familiars. Akane tells Kotarou to leave the hunters following him to Shimako and to take the Key away, but Kotarou refuses to leave Shimako behind, opting instead to take her with him. Akane appears in the forest when Kotarou and Shimako were surrounded by hunters. A hunter runs toward Akane but is killed by the tail of the Earth Dragon. Akane orders the ''disciples ''to attack the ''hunters ''and manages to drive them back. However, one hunter snipes at the Key with an arrow, seemingly killing it. Upon returning to Gaia headquarters they learn that Sakura Kashima has died. Akane was extremely distraught over her death, due to her being somewhat her mother figure. She clings to Kotarou, crying. Tsukuno knocks at the door. Akane wakes Kotarou up by punching him and told him to hide in a locker, but eventually reveals Kotarou to Tsukuno, while claiming that nothing had happened between them. Tsukuno then tells them that it is believed that Sakura was poisoned by someone (Takasago) rather than dying a natural death and that it may have been done by someone within Gaia. Akane is then called to a meeting by the ''Board of Directors ''to discus about the future of their organization with Suzaki. She eventually won out and, over the next year, began to use her powers to heal the sick, injured, and mentally disabled; being praised and called a fraud at the same time. Over the year she began putting in a lot of effort into her work, going to meetings all over the world and improving the ''disciples's ''singing, which strained her relationship with Kotarou. On the roof of Martel headquarters, Akane tells Kotarou about the history of the Holy Women.'' It began with a girl who possessed the ability to heal people, causing some people to start to worship her while others to call her a fraud. The authority figures at the time persecuted the girl and all of her followers; burning them at the stake. Even as she was being burned, the girl still tried to heal her followers, and one of the charred limbs of the person she had healed broke off, turned into a monster, and attacked the soldiers, making the girl feel deep regret as she died. Another girl was born from one of the original girl's followers, who had managed to escape the persecution. She had gained the first girl's powers and bits and pieces of her memories, but feared them; and died shaking and alone. The third girl did not fear her powers and did the same thing as the first girl, however she also met the same fate, and wondered if she'd have a successor. The fourth girl was sold into prostitution and murdered by bandits, but felt happy because she did not harm anyone with her powers. The fifth girl was one of the bandit's children. She killed all the bandits when she got older; the authority figures saw her power as dangerous and called for her execution. The sixth girl acquired her powers, but did not know what to do with them. In an attempt not to harm anyone, she threw herself into the sea. The seventh girl awoke on the shore. One girl became an empress and oppressed people; her body was torn into eight pieces and burned. Akane explains that this phenomenon is a mutation among summoners called Transcription that allows a person to leave a copy of themselves after death by making a contract with a young girl who does not have a self of her own. When Kotarou mentions that contracts were thought to be between summoners and familiars, Akane tells him that some of the girls had brain-cells that were not functioning at birth, which gives him the idea that the Holy Woman's powers turn those brain-cells into familiars. Akane smiles and tells him that he is correct: that the more the girl lacked a sense of self, the better the transcription worked, and when the current holy woman dies all of her powers pass onto the next girl, allowing her to perform incomplete transcriptions ''with people. This is the way they seemingly heal people, and why most of those healed by the holy women choose to serve them. She then asks Kotarou if she has been acting strangely recently, but Kotarou denies it; she eventually breaks into tears and falls into his arms. Over the next few days, Akane vanishes from Gaia along with all of the disciples: they headed to the top of Martel's structure where the Key's body is being kept. The disciples forms a large circle and starts singing the Song of Destruction which caused natural disasters all over the planet. Kotarou eventually finds Akane at the top of the structure, stating that he'll kill the Key to stop salvation. Akane then has the disciples summon the Earth Dragon in order to eliminate Kotarou. Kotarou rewrites his ''aurora ''to make it able to harm the dragon; all the while arguing back and forth with Akane. He pierces the dragon with his blade and extends it until it cuts the Key in half. The ''disciples, who has been using their life-forces controlling the dragon, die in the process. Akane askes Kotarou to kill her, but he refuses, saying that he intends to take her to the closed space, so she can live and repent for her sins. Akane attempts to bite her tongue and die, but Kotarou kisses and embraces her before she can do so. He tells her that he will not let her die or be killed and askes her to come with him. Akane cries in his arms, expressing her fear of atonement. After several days, Akane continues to live with Kotarou in the City of Stone, registered under the name of Akane Tennouji (天王寺 茜, Tennouji Akane) to hide her identity as the Holy Woman. She's rarely speaking and eating to the point where he had to feed her himself. Eventually, the people in the city starts printing newspapers about the ones who destroyed the world. Akane becomes enraged that she was not mentioned in the articles but Kotarou is. To protect him she plans to mark down to the city's council and tell them the truth, but Kotarou stops her, telling her that he is as guilty as she is. The two endures the harassment of people before being called to trial where they plead guilty on all charges, but instead of being executed for their crimes they are sent into exile. Yoshino, Shimako, and other people see them off as they go. The two sing a song while walking along a field of wheat and live in the outer regions of the closed space. Chihaya Route After the events in the forest, Akane instructs Kotarou to live with Chihaya, under the protection of Sakuya. She invites them to attend one of Martel's meetings then asks Kotarou to become a member of Gaia; he agrees to help but does not become an actual member. Akane visits Kotarou and Chihaya after they are attacked by a pack of hound-familiars on the street and scolds both of them while calling them an idiot couple. Akane corners a druid in the forest, having broken through her barrier and forces her to give her the Key; after obtaining the Key, Akane is driven mad by the visions of the Earth's history it shows her and gives the Key to Kotarou and Chihaya. She later calls them to an underground room where she kidnaps Sakuya and infuses him with all the earth's energy, eventually turning him turn into a giant familiar capable of destroying the world, but she is stopped by Kotarou and Chihaya. She pleads for them to kill her, but Chihaya tells her to live, even if living is painful. Shizuru Route Akane appears at the end of Shizuru's route before Shizuru, Kotarou, and Touka where she tells them that salvation ''has begun and cannot be stopped. She leaves and disappears into the forest, claiming that she is finally free from ''life. Moon Route Akane is summoned by Kotarou, along with the other Occult Club members and Yoshino with his Wolf Gang, to protect the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. She is assigned by Kotarou as their control tower (counting the number and location of enemies and relaying information between the other members) because of her proficiency in controlling flying bird-like familiars. She is the 3rd member of the club to be killed. Terra Route In Terra, Kotarou instead chose to let the Earth Kagari go. Kotarou remains human, as he wasn't injured by her. Later on, he comes to find Akane again, and he learns about the Enishi House being funded by the Martel to find Sakura Kashima's successor as the new Holy Woman. Akane was still chosen to be Kashima's successor. Once again, Akane runs away from the orphanage and is found by Kotarou. At the time, she has a new caretaker named Tsukuno. She follows Kotarou into the forest where she sees the Earth Kagari. Akane is almost killed by Kagari's ribbons, in an attempt to prevent Akane from revealing her to the world, but Kotarou saves Akane and persuades Kagari to let her live. Much later in the story, her former caretaker, Iko takes her to the City of Stone to escape salvation. ''When Kotarou arrives at the city she attempts to leave with him, but the people in the city try to hold them back because they consider Akane as their new Holy Woman. They latch onto Kotarou as he attempts to pull her away, slowly halting his progress towards the gate to the real world. However, the two manage to escape due to Kotarou's parents and Tsukuno pushing them through. Kotarou then sends Akane away, to try to live through the world's destruction. She is later found by Touka, who took her in together with Kotori, Shizuru, Chihaya, and Lucia as her daughter. Ten years later, Akane and the other heroines recreate Kotarou's body into a familiar. She suggests a name for him, and they called him Pochi. They then journey to the moon to meet the Kagari in the Moon. She watches in shock as Kotarou and Kagari share a passionate kiss. Weapons Akane can use familiars, but is not very good at using them, so as a ''Holy Woman Disciple ''she commands the disciples to use them. *'Scout Bird: A bird-familiar that Akane uses to deliver messages and give orders to Kotarou. The bird was created using the eyes of a hawk which gives it excellect scouting abilities. It can convey Akane's thoughts and has four clawed legs that it uses to attack. *'Leaf Bird': A bird-familiar Akane used after her scout-bird was destroyed, it only has two legs and cannot convey Akane's thoughts. *'Familiar Neurotoxin': An ampule that Akane gives to Kotarou to help him secure the Key. *'Disciples': After becoming the Holy Woman, ''Akane has authority over the women that Sakura Kashima once controlled. She commands them with the snap of her fingers to fight her enemies. Quotes *"Thank you Kotarou Tennouji for destroying my door again." (When Kotarou breaks the door to the clubroom). *"You'll be cowering in agony in the darkest corners of society, searching for a spider's thread to die on." (What Akane says to Kotarou when he and the rest of the club stalk and spy on her). *"...Shimako, eventually you'll know everything I knew, and remember everything I did. Including my sadness and pain. But you still have to live. You must not die, even if you give up on living. No matter how hard it is, choose life. And don't be afraid of being the Holy Woman. All right?" (to Shimako towards the end of her route) Trivia *In the Common Route of Rewrite, Kotarou breaks Akane's door three times. However, in Kotori's Route, he breaks it four times. *Akane is possibly the first of the heroines to ever meet Kotarou. *Akane's three sizes are: 86(Bust) 57(Waist) 85(Hips) * On her route, Koutarou hears Akane saying "no diapers" while she's asleep. She was probably dreaming of Shimako playing hide and seek with her using Shimako's ultimate strategy, "Diapers", to avoid going to the washroom. * She's the only heroine who appears in her route. * Akane's Route is the longest heroine route in ''Rewrite. * Her birthday is on February 17. * She got first place in the Rewrite popularity poll, with 18042 votes. * As with a number of other characters in Rewrite, Senri is also the name of a place in Greater Osaka . * Akane’s favorite flower is Periwinkle, as the same color of her hai tie or string. Category:Female Category:Gaia Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Summoners Category:Characters